


another kiss is all it takes

by milominderbinder



Series: maia's shameless fic a day in the month of may [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian tries some slightly underhanded tactics to get Mickey to quit smoking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another kiss is all it takes

The first thing Mickey does every morning when he wakes up is reach for his packet of cigarettes.

It's a habit that stretches back years, and not one he figures he'll ever break. While he occasionally finds the packet empty and has to forgo his early morning smoke, the reaching itself is simply instinct by now, something worn into his deviant muscle memory. And on the usual mornings, where his automatic reach for his cigarette pack doesn't leave him empty handed, he likes smoking when he's just woken up.  It calms him down as he prepares to face whatever shit the day ahead is going to throw at him, and it's nice, having a ritual like that, something that acts as some sort of comfort.

So one morning when he wakes up and reaches for the cigarettes on his bedside table - _their_ bedside table, he corrects himself, since him and Ian are living together officially these days - he's kind of disgruntled to have his hand grabbed and pulled back before he can get to his smokes.

"The fuck?" he mumbles, rolling back over to shoot Ian a questioning glance. Before he can ask anything else though, he finds Ian's lips pressed against his own.

Mickey shoves his tongue into Ian's mouth without hesitation. This is an equally nice way to start the morning, he decides.

\--

Ten minutes later Mickey finally gets around to reaching for his cigarette packet, but finds it empty.  He shrugs, tosses it into the trash can, as Ian kisses at the back of his neck.  He'll pick some more up on his way to the Alibi.

\--

"Gotta stop by the store and get a pack of smokes on the way home," Mickey tells Ian as they leave the bar that night. He'd forgotten to pick them up on his way in, and by now is craving a nicotine fix pretty damn badly. "Won't take long."

"Okay," says Ian. He sounds a little distracted, but nothing so serious that Mickey bothers checking up on it.  They just walk in silence for a few minutes, shoulders bumping together occasionally because of how close they stick together. It makes Mickey smile every time.

When they get a few steps away from the store, though, he suddenly feels Ian's fists tugging on his jacket.  Before he knows what's happening he's being pushed up against the wall in the alleyway next to the store, and his _hmmf_ of surprise is being muffled by Ian's lips.

For a second Mickey just pauses there, not sure what’s going on, not sure if he should be pushing Ian away, because they’re basically in _public_.  He gives in pretty quickly, though, grabs Ian by the waist and kisses back, feeling Ian’s teeth scrape against his lips and send a shiver down his spine.

A few minutes later, they head back out of the alleyway, and Mickey’s so dazed he forgets to go into the store, just lets Ian drag him home.  He doesn’t even remember to tell Ian not to hold his hand.

\--

The next day Mickey's sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee, and starts to light up a cigarette, relishing in the quiet that's come since everyone else in the frantic Gallagher house has headed off to work or school. He's only taken one drag, though, when Ian appears beside him and snags it from his fingers, then stubs it out on the table. Mickey's about to protest, until he looks up and sees the wicked grin painting Ian's face.

Ian climbs into Mickey's lap, presses a set of long, hard kisses against Mickeys mouth, until he's buzzing so much from the touch that he lets his cup of coffee go cold.

\-- 

The day after that, Mandy comes over, with Yvgeny.  Seeing the baby still freaks Mickey out, so even though she's just stopped by for a few minutes to pick up a DVD she lent Ian, Mickey's feeling on edge by the time she leaves.  The second the door shuts behind her he's reaching for his cigarettes, desperate for something to settle the restlessness under his skin.

He hasn't even got the pack all the way out of his pocket when Ian comes flying down the stairs, throws himself at Mickey and kisses him.  Mickey freezes with surprise for a moment, before letting Ian back him into the counter and kiss him, soft and slow, until all he feels is _content_.

\--

It’s a few more days of Ian’s increasingly random kisses before Mickey thinks to mention it.  Ian’s just kissed him up against the front steps for so long Mickey’s lost track of the time, and while he’s hardly upset about it, the fact that Ian had ten seconds earlier been complaining that he was late to work makes it a little confusing.

“What’s up with you lately?” he asks when Ian pulls away.  “Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I mind you bein’ all over me, but you’ve been picking some random fuckin’ times to start something.”

Ian’s quiet for a moment, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and then shrugs.

“I just wanna kiss my boyfriend,” he says, smiling around the word just like he still always does.  Mickey finds it adorable enough that he forgets what the conversation was supposed to be about.

\--

It stops being a little weird and starts being outright suspicious when Mickey says, “Be right back, gotta piss,” and Ian kisses him as he steps into the bathroom.

Mickey resolves to figure out what weird shit is going on with Ian.  Just as soon as he gets in a couple more good kisses, of course.

\--

When he wakes up to find his cigarette packet empty for the third time that week, Ian’s tongue is down his throat the next second.

“Hey, whoa, give a guy a second to wake up,” Mickey says, pulling away after just a second. “You know what happened to my smokes?  I swear I had some left.”

Ian’s lying completely pressed up against Mickey’s body, so it’s easy to tell when he tenses. Mickey raises an eyebrow, and waits the few long seconds for Ian’s answer.

“I threw them out,” Ian admits.  Mickey wasn’t expecting _that._

“You what?” he asks, somewhere between irritated and bewildered.  “Fuckin’ _why_?”

“I just thought you could maybe, like, quit?”

And suddenly it all makes sense.  The first thing Mickey does every morning is smoke a cigarette, but lately, Ian’s been kissing him when they wake up instead, and he’s been forgetting.  Ian’s been kissing him as they walk to and from the Alibi as well, and after every meal, and when Mickey goes to sit on the steps outside when he just wants to be alone for a while.  Mickey’s hardly smoked all week, really, every time he’s tried it’s been blocked by Ian’s kisses.  Ian’s been _replacing_ his cigarettes with kissing.  And Mickey can’t even be angry, because it’s so fucking cute.

“ _That’s_ what this’s been about?” Mickey asks, bewildered.  “You want me to quit _smoking?”_

“Yeah,” Ian says, blushing slightly but still shrugging, nonchalant.  “I guess I thought if I could get to you cut back without realising it, it wouldn’t seem like such a big deal to quit altogether?”

“The fuck d’you want me to quit anyway?”

“Mick, you smoke like a chimney, it sucks,” Ian says.  He flings his arms around Mickey’s neck, stares right at him, and Mickey shifts uncomfortably.  “I just don’t want you getting sick.  I want you around for a long time, okay?”

Ian keeps staring, so Mickey stares back, for a whole long moment.  His breath feels suddenly caught in his throat.  He’s never - fuck, he’s never _had_ someone who wants him around before.  Not even nearly.  And now, all of a sudden, he’s gone from not having anyone to having _Ian,_ who wants him more than anything else in the world, who wants him far more than most people want their boyfriends.  Ian, who has the best and biggest heart in the whole fucking world, and who has chosen to use it to love _Mickey._ Mickey has tried to repay him a thousand times with his own love, but he knows his version of affection is tainted and awkward and nowhere near as precious as what Ian is giving him.  He’d do anything to try and even out that gap.

“I guess I could cut back,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> for the fic a day in may, based on an awesome headcanon by filthylieslikesunbeams! hope this silly fic did it justice :P
> 
> send me more prompts on tumblr:[mickeymilk](http://mickeymilk.tumblr.com)


End file.
